finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-112.210.121.98-20131231161511
How about this? Trina Pearson Someone shakes me from my bed. I slightly open it to see Christa, my sister, already dressed. Her hair blonde and curly, a rainbow sweater around her body and she's wearing my jeans. "Come on Trina! Wake up! Our trip to Paris!" I open my eyes, go to the kitchen, ate some breakfast, put everything in my luggage and finally took a bath and dressed. We're in the ship with our beds adjacent to the walls. Dave?" I saw my classmate in one of the corridors "Oh Trina! Hi! Collie, Marcus and Ai is here" he says with his voice excited. Just when the ship takes off I call Christa to come with me and in a few second, the gang is here. "Whats that?" I say pointing to Ai's hand. "Good luck charm. Wouldn't wanna break a leg. I got it from my mother in Japan" Ai is a mix of everything. Her father was from the Philippines, mother from Japan and she was born here, sometimes we nick name her Tribread or Split Head. Hehe LOL. Then the cafeteria guy passes us and the ship shakes, little at first then a big earthquake rumbles through the corridors. I saw Christa lying on the floor with blood flowing through her head. She gets up and says "My head hurts! Ow! I have a wound flowing, get me to the..." before she can finish water gushes from the wall and pushes her crushing her head through a door in the process. "Ahhhh!" I scream in my sister's demise. Then the roof falls on Ai's leg and she screams. Before she can escape, a beam from the ceiling hits her head. I see one of her dislodged eye litterally. I could do nothing but watch in horror as Collie gets hit with a door. I run to him saying "Are you Ok?" "I think so.." He says. And then a beam impales his face nearly hitting me. Dave, Marcus and I run to the cafeteria. Water is starting to flood it. Then the roof collapses crushing Dave and the guy from the cafeteria. Marcus runs towards the corridor near the exit of the cafeteria, I follow him and the beneath his feet, the floor collapses and he gets crushed. I then run towards one of the life boats and then the part of the boat suddenly falls down leading me to fall then... "Dave?" I saw Dave in one of the corridors. "Oh Trina! Hi! Collie..." Before he can finish I interupt "Marcus and Ai are here?" "Yeah... Somethin' wrong?" He says. Ai comes by and then I ask "That's a good luck charm from your mother in Japan isn't it?" "Hai! Sou desu! How'd you know?" "This is bad..." "What are you talking about?" Dave asks. Then I grab the cafeteria guy's hand, Dave's, Ai's, and Marcus's and I drag them to the sleeping quarters. "Hey guys!..." Christa starts "Christa we have to go now, the boat is gonna flood" "What?!" " Just come withe me" We all head to the pier. "This is crazy!" cafeteria guy says "Shut up Cafeteria guy" "My name's Steve" Then we hear thud and a crash. We look to the window and saw the boat crash. Suddenly everyone's mad expression fills with shock "Trina how'd you know?" was all Dave could say. Two weeks after. Christa wakes me up. Usually she'd be all "Hey Trina wake up" but now she didn't say anything. Her carefree personality had gone to a timid and dark side. When I enter the kitchen, a knife flung from the drawer as if some unknown force had pulled it and went into the direction to Christa. I run towards her screaming "Christa!!" Then I saw her neck drenched in blood. Then tears flooded my eyes. "Christa!!" A guard popped from my behind and said "What the fu... wait did the premonition thing happen to you?" "How'd you know?" "Long story, c'mon. I have to explain to you something. He explained to everything. "They would die in order unless I'd intervene?" I asked and he gave me a nod. "So after your sister, who was next?" "Ai." "Hmm.. let's go to her house." We go to Ai's house by his van. The roof starts to fall and in a split second I ran to Ai making the shrapnel miss her. "You Okay?" I ask and get off of her."Yeah. What just fucking happened?" She says and I explained everything to her. Then the three of us took off to explain to everyone the happenings. It took Collie 7 question to undestand, Marcus 4, and Steve 1. We numbered each other. Christa was 2, Ai was 3, Collie is 4, Marcus is 5, Steve is 6 and I am number 7. Oh yeah, the guards name was Chuck. He called for an Extreme Protction Squad (EPS) to his house. Me and Ai also stayed there. One Month After Chuck, Ai, Collie and me went to the carnival. "C'mon let's go to the Devil's Flight" Collie says " Uh.. No way Jose. Devil's Flight too dangerous, might get heart ache or something." Chuck reminds him. Then a thumbtack pricks Collie by the toe. "Ow!" he exclaims. "That's for not wearing any shoes" I tease him. Then I look to my back to see a flagpole heading towards Collie. It falls on him slicing him in half. His organs are scattered and his heart lands on top of my foot. "Ahhhh!!!!" I scream. We were interrogated then finally went home. Then that's when I remember Dave. "We haven't told Dave!" I tell Ai and Chuck. Me and Ai quickly goes to Dave's cabin while Chuck goes to Steve. Chuck knows Steve as they were best friends during high school. Me and I finally reached a big log cabin. We enter it and start talking to Dave. He understood easily like Ai. Ai makes him 7 and she also makes me 8. He offers us dinner. He may have a high temper but boy is he generous. We filled our stomachs in yhe night with tasty dinner, after that Dave opens the TV and sees the news of Collie. He quickly turns it off and comes with us to Steve's house. By midnight I slept. Then I see myself around people floating in space, well standing on a pillar that is including me. Their names are on a sign in front of the pillar. Captain Sanchez, Trina, Sam, Alex, Kimberly, Wendy, Nick, Michielle, Alex, Cameroon, Cyrus A. Rom, Jaiven Javier, Mezy and so on. I look on my back to see Ship Victoria before it sank. I look to Sam's and saw North Bay Bridge, I look to Alex's and see the under construction Flight 180 plane. Then I realized... My premonition will happen again, over and over. I look to the 12 or 13 year old Cyrus' school. It's big and it's ashamed for his young classmates and teachers to die there. Huh. It's frustrating. Then I looked in front of me to see Chuck smiling. "Yeah, It will happen again." Then I wake up. One week after. Steve is on his ussual running cycles as he can't go to work. He comes to me and says "Looking fesh Trina" with breath pausing every word. "Gotta finish that oil project from your school." "Yeah sure." I say. He runs to the road and then a speeding car runs him over. His blood splatters to my face. Dave... Ai...Me... I didn't tell you this but Chuck died few days ago because of his Atherosclerosis. Two years after. "Ai! We're heading across North bay Bridge." I say "In a minute" She says. We finally went half way across NBB when a guy who looks familiar crosses our van, like one of the premonitionary. "No way" I say. I look at Ai's hand and see that one of the beads have cracked. Then Ai goes out to see and the bridge starts to crack. Then Ai falls down and her stomach gets impaled by a boat sail. Dave's head is sliced open when a shrapnel hit it across the back seat. Me and Marcus tries to go out to the other side when he falls down and drowns. I'm last... The final moments I saw. A metalic stick hits me in the eye and I... drown. Final Destination 6 Hi guys! It's me Cyrus. Hoped you like the "Theory" I made. It is very obvious that I rushed it. Anyways... Thanks!